Pagani Zonda
One of the fastest hypercars that ever was, Pagani Zonda F is a winner from the stable of famed Italian sports car manufacturer, Pagani. The mind-blowing finish and fit is made possible due to the modern carbon fiber construction which has been Pagani's forte in supercars for a long time now. ' ' The entire packaging though is vastly superior and the packaging more appealing. The result is a more powerful and yet lighter supercar that incorporates the best of technology and styling. The secret of the incredible speed of this fast car lies in its aerodynamic design. Every minute aspect in the design has been done with aerodynamics in mind. Even the relocated mirrors are a good example for attention to detail. The windows are placed in such a manner so to as to facilitate undisturbed flow of air. The rear diffuser and the large front splitter means that the stabilizing 'wings' on the sports car create a powerful down force. This enables this fast car to be so stable even at high speeds. The use of cutting–edge technology is evident when it comes to the braking system of the sports car. The low center of gravity and flat design of the car is designed in such a manner that the supercar comes to a screeching halt even when traveling at high speeds. The Pagani Zonda F sports car zooms from 0 to 60 mph in a matter of 3.6 seconds. This amazing sports car is designed to achieve a top speed of 214 mph / 345 kph. All the amazing power inside the Zonda F is generated from the potent Mercedes–Benz V 12 engine. The 7.3 liter engine is capable of generating a whopping 620 bhp of pulsating power. There is also a 'club sport' version of the Pagani Zonda F sports car which is available. This model comes allows for 650 bhp. The larger brakes in this fast car means instant braking whether on the highways or inside the city. The wheels come with the latest titanium wheel nuts. This apart you can also find that most of the trimmings in the supercar are made up of carbon fiber. All these specifications reduce the weight of the sports car substantially. The car weighs around 1,230 kilograms (2,712 lbs) with an empty fuel tank. The chrome-molybdenum alloy and other aluminum alloys used in the sports car make for the superior styling that is on offer. The upholstery features selected leathers. Fine craftsmanship has gone into making this racing car light, luxurious and fast. Once you tweak the keys and the engine comes alive, you will feel that the Pagani Zonda F sports car literally slices through the air. Apart from the speed, care has been taken to incorporate the latest safety features in the fast car. The user-friendly instrumental panel, which is ergonomically designed and placed, is one good example for the attention to details. Yet another good example for this aspect would be the 'Nardi' steering wheel. Anyone driving this car will feel as though his/her hands are directly in contact with the surface with this steering system. A fantastic combination of aesthetics and power is what you get with a Pagani Zonda F. ' ' Zonda F makes Pagani manufacturer to be at the level of another independent of famous super cars manufactures like Porsche, Lamborghini or Ferrari. http://www.thesupercars.org/wp-content/uploads/2007/01/2005-pagani-zonda-f.jpg A car made by combining the sensibility of Juan Manuel Fangio, a F1 world champion 5 time in a row, about all that is related with technicality and the advance technology of Pagani, has a lot to offer, from the power to weight ratio of 384 W/kg, the six-speed manual transmission, the aerodynamic vents all around, not at least the carbon/ceramic brakes that allows the Zonda F to be on the top list of the cars with spectacular braking from 180 mph to 0 mph. http://www.thesupercars.org/wp-content/uploads/2007/01/2005-pagani-zonda-f-front-view.jpg The V12 engine is a lot cooler because of the design of the car, larger in front, 7.3 liter Mercedes-Benz engine can reach now 620 bhp and gives almost 561 pound-feet of torque peaking at 4000 rpm. It has a length of 174.6 inch, a width of 80.9 inch and a height just about 44.9 inch. http://www.thesupercars.org/wp-content/uploads/2007/01/2005-pagani-zonda-f-back-view.jpg Even if it's said to be a priceless super car, it will be on the market in 2008 at a base price of $667,321. Shantanu tiwari 12:30, May 27, 2011 (UTC)shantanu tiwari